Claire Holt
Claire Rhiannon Holt (born June 11th, 1988) is an Australian actress. She's best known for her role as Emma Gilbert in the Nickelodeon show H20: Just Add Water, ''Samara Cook in the ABC show ''Pretty Little Liars,' '''Chastity Meyer in the spinoff movie ''Mean Girls 2, ''Rebekah Mikaelson in both CW shows The Vampire Diaries and ''The Originals, ''and for her new upcoming role as Charmain Tully in ''Aquarius. Early Life Claire was born in Brisbane, Australia. She grew up in Australia with her parents John and Anne, along with her brother and two sisters. She was a very active child, and played many sports such as swimming, volleyball, water polo and Tae-Kwon-Do. She's admitted to loving to sing, and was apart of the school choir when she was younger. She can also play both the piano and the guitar. She graduated from Stuartholme School in Toowong at the end of 2005. Right around the time she got her role as Emma Gilbert on the Nickelodeon show H20: Just Add Water. Career Claire played the role of Emma Gilbert on the Nickelodeon show H20: Just Add Water ''from 2006-2008. She quit after season two to film Messengers 2: The Scarecrow, which was a direct-to-video movie. In 2010, she starting fliming Mean Girls 2, which was a TV movie, released early 2011. In March of 2011, Holt made her first appearence as Samara Cook on the hit show ''Pretty Little Liars. She appeared in five episodes before leaving the show.'' Later that year, Claire joined the cast of The Vampire Diaries.'' She played Rebekah Mikaelson from 2011-2013. During that time, she filmed the movie Blue Like Jazz, where she played the leading lady Penny. In 2013, Claire signed into The Originals to continue her role as Rebekah Mikaelson. Holt temporarily quit the show, but she promised she will one day return. In 2014, Claire made a cameo appearence in The Madden Brother's music video for 'We Are Done.' Later 2014, Holt confirmed that she joined the cast of the new NBC show Aquarius. Film Television Music Videos Awards and Nominations Facts *John and Anne are the names of Claire's parents. *Claire has an older brother David, an older sister Rachael, and a younger sister Madeline. *Claire has a boyfriend. His name has been unknown for over a year. *When she was a child, she wanted to be a singer, a police officer or a doctor. *She's 5'6 1/2. *Her birthday is June 11th, 1988. *She is a natural blonde. *Her shoe size is an 8. *She's an amazing swimmer. *Her favorite book is 'To Kill A Mocking Bird.' *Her favorite color is yellow. *She's a sport fan. *Her sister Madeline is an artist. *Her boyfriend is a little over four years older than her. *In 2011, Claire was #55 on Buddy TV's Sexiest Woman List. *In 2012, Claire was #45 on Buddy TV's Sexiest Woman List. *In 2013, Claire was #30 on Buddy TV's Sexiest Woman List. *In 2014, Claire was #59 on Buddy TV's Sexiest Woman List. *She lives in Los Angeles. Gallery 121.png 15.gif 161.jpg 175.png 20.jpg 201.jpg 202.jpg 203.jpg 204.jpg 206.jpg 208.jpg 211.jpg 212.jpg 213.jpg 225.jpg 229.jpg 230.png 254.jpg 259.jpg 276.jpg 277.jpg 282.jpg 284.png 306.jpg 307.jpg 308.jpg 309.jpg 319.jpg 325.png 328.jpg 338.jpg 34.jpeg 340.jpg 347.JPG 348.JPG 349.JPG 355.JPG 371.jpg 384.jpg 395.jpg 398.PNG 399.PNG 403.jpg 417.jpg 463.PNG 468.PNG 501.png 725.PNG 740.PNG 746.png 561.PNG 764.PNG 747.jpg Category:Claire Holt Category:Characters Category:Projects Category:Friends Category:Possible Friends Category:Family Category:Cast